Current models of the musculo-skeletal system fail to accurately predict the relationship between muscle fiber shortening and the relative excursion of the tendino-skeletal interfaces. A simple example of this would be that the tendino-calcaneal interface at the ankle moves approximately 30 mm for a 15 mm soleus muscle fiber shortening. We propose multiple mechanical gain systems to amplify the muscle fiber excursion and the basic design of this proposal is to evaluate these gain systems and determine if they are sufficient to explain the discrepancy between muscle fiber length changes and movement of the ankle. A secondary goal is to understand the underlying mechanics, particularly as it relates to the distortion of muscle tissue during a contraction. The hypotheses to be tested include (1) The proximo-distal displacement of the fiber-aponeurosis interface during an isometric contraction will be due in part to an increase in angle of the interface as well as due to a shortening of the distance between the aponeuroses of insertion and origin, and (2) The proximo-distal displacement of the most distal soleus fiber-aponeurosis of insertion will be less than the linear displacement of the Achilles'tendon insertion point on the calcaneus due to a sling factor that is intrinsic to the musculotendinous-skeletal anatomy. Advanced MR imaging techniques of fiber tracking with Diffusion Tensor Tractography at 3 Tesla, Phase Contrast Imaging, and MRI-compatible dynamometry as well as Finite Element Modeling will be used in combination. This is particularly apt for the PA which asks that a "multidisciplinary research" with an "integration of principles from a diversity of technical and biomedical field" be used to "provide new understanding" and "effectively address a biomedical problem". We will experimentally investigate several design features of the Triceps Surae Complex that could account for apparent paradoxes in current descriptions of muscle performance and generate a model consistent with our experimental observations. Our goal is better prediction of intrinsic muscle properties and joint performance. Essential variables that we will measure to test these hypotheses include muscle volume, muscle surface area, fiber orientation, aponeurosis separation (muscle thickness), aponeurosis dimension and strain properties of aponeurosis. In 3Dal space, these variables will be quantified at systematically varying ankle joint positions and muscle activation levels. From a past grant from NASA/NSBRI, we have had considerable success in developing most of these relatively difficult techniques, (as per publications in Appendix). The developed model will help to gain better insight into the design features of muscle-tendon complex, a better understanding of chronic muscle adaptations such as disuse atrophy and better prediction of outcomes of surgical treatments such as aponeurotomy, tenectomy and tenotomy.